Teenage Angst (tell me if this one is used)
by hcrots-anniroc
Summary: Dawn is depressed and she might commit suicide, but someone stops her... a (kinda) unlikely person
1. Dawn is a lil depressed

'Before we start,' Dawn said, looking straight at the camera, 'This entire story, me, Buffy, Spike, and all other character are entirely the product of Joss Whedon, him and his brilliant mind thought up me and everyone. This story is just a fun elaboration off of the original series. Oh, and by the way, this story takes place when I'm around, obviously, and right before Buffy and Spike 'shag', as he would put it. Have fun reading!' Dawn stops looking at the camera and is sitting on her bed, writing in her diary  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Life is wasn't fair. It just WASN'T! Dawn thought she would scream. She was so sick of everything! Excempting the fact that it would've ended the world, she wished she would have died up there on the platform last summer. Or at least jumped, instead of Buffy. She still felt a pang of guilt everytime she thought of it. This damn key thing! Why couldn't the monks have made me older, so I wouldn't have to deal with being a teenager? It just wasn't FAIR!! She finished her mental tantrum with a barely audible scream and kicking the wall with her bare foot, which ended with a very audible gasp and swear word. She bit her bottom lip as pain shot through her foot like a fire.  
  
'Careful, lil bit, we don't want you getting hurt now, do we?" aah. The beautiful British voice she knew so very well.  
  
'Spike." Her barely whispered greeting was not as friendly as one would think, considering Spike was as close to a friend than anyone else. 'Does Buffy know you're here?' she inquired gently, not wanting to upset him.  
  
'Uh, don't worry about her, pet. How are you doing today? Besides the lasp into anger, that is.' Dawn blushed, just thankful that he couldn't read minds.  
  
'I'll live,' she replied bitterly, 'Unfortunately'. She muttered the last little bit, hoping that Spike wouldn't hear it, but of course he did, with his canine hearing.  
  
'Come on, pet, can't be all that bad, now, can it? Any boy you want me to scare?' Spike may not be able to hurt anyone, but he could, and did, go all nasty face if it suited him. This worked well for Dawn and poorly for the boys she chose to scare on occasion.  
  
'Nah, that's ok. Some other time.' She decided to resist temptation.  
  
'Then why the long face, lil bit?' Spike, of course, was older than he looked, and was a long ways away from the wretched teenage years, and couldn't remember to hate the world one day, and then love it the next.  
  
'Nothing! Just leave me alone!' Dawn was much sharper than she intended to be, because she didn't want Spike to leave.  
  
'Fine, pet,' and with that and a little hurt in his voice, he was gone.  
  
'Fine job you've done, lil bit' she muttered angrily, mocking Spike a little as she heard Buffy coming up the stairs, apparently hearing Dawn when she raised her voice at Spike.  
  
'You ok doll?' Buffy's concerned face was all too motherly when she looked at her little sister.  
  
'Fine and dandy! Now, can I just have some alone time?' Dawn had a bit of a sharp response, leaving Buffy with a hurt look.  
  
'Sure, well, dinner will be ready in a couple of hours.' With that Buffy left, reeling down the stairs and, with a loud slam, out the door.  
  
Great, I managed to hurt my sister and even send a vampire away! What am I good for? Dawn felt hopelessly depressed and without any good reason. She didn't understand it! She was perfectly happy yesterday, and the day before, but no, today she just woke up feeling awful. 


	2. Buffy searches for help

Once again, this is all Joss Whedon, he thought up all the characters, I just added on a little.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Buffy stalked out of the house, thoroughly confused and a more than a little hurt. She just didn't understand why Dawn was so unhappy all of a sudden. After all, she was fine yesterday, and the day before! What happened? Oh well, teenagers. With that Buffy shook her head, sighed, and tried to shake off the odd feeling that all was not right with the world for Dawnie.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
At the magic shop, Anya was just finishing up some bookwork for Giles. Reading aloud the merchandise that they needed, she told him;  
  
"Thumb of a witch, sachets of blessed rosemary, sage, and chamomile, and, ooooh, uuuum, goblet of Maggiriey. That's is, I think."  
  
"Really, you're quite sure that's all we need?" Giles asked, intrigued at such a short list.  
  
"Well, we could use a refreshment of our books, but that's not entirely necessary, it would just be nice. Hey Buffy!" Buffy walked in just in time for Anya to finish and Giles to roll his eyes, they didn't need a refresher on books, no one buys the books! And for the last time, Anya couldn't add books to the merchandise list simply for her own reading pleasure. He was just about to open his mouth and say this when Buffy spoke her mission for coming.  
  
"Hey guys. Um, Giles? Could I talk to you for a moment? It's about Dawn…" Buffy trailed off, trying not to sound too eager.  
  
"Yes, certainly Buffy, about what concerning Dawn?" Giles stood up, ready to go into a different room for privacy.  
  
"Oh, no, you can stay. It's just that, well, Dawn seemed kind of depressed today, I was wondering if you guys knew about anything, maybe, a turn down, bad grade, maybe?" Buffy looked too hopefully for Anya to say no, which Giles had no problem in.  
  
"No, sorry Buffy, I haven't heard anything off at all about Dawn.  
  
"Nothing. Well, I did hear from Xander that she had a crush on a boy named Todd. From the way he said it, Todd seemed very nice. But since Dawnie likes him, of course she'd make him sound nice." Anya said matter-of- factly, trying to help.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about Todd to… that was like a week ago, wasn't it?" Buffy said hopefully, thoughtfully…  
  
"Would you like me to go over and talk to her?" Anya said, feeling a bit useless. "I needed to stop over there anyway and talk to Willow."  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice. But don't make it sound like I sent you, ok?" Buffy said, adding the last part so Dawn wouldn't get mad at her. 


End file.
